Empty Apartment
by wonderfulcrazyyx0
Summary: After a long game, Nathan and Lucas Scott return to Nathans apartment to spend time with Haley and Brooke. When they find the apartment a disaster, and Haley & Brooke no where in sight, what happens? AU NH BL
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, unfortunately ( **

This is my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it, and I will try to update as much as I can! I am hoping to get at least 3 reviews before I continue, so if you have any comments, please review! Thanks )

It wasn't a particularly quiet evening. After the Ravens win against Jamestown High, the students of course went out to celebrate, some going out, others getting together at peoples houses, some even at clubs. Though, Nathan Scott, the teams star player, was looking forward to an evening at home with his wife, Haley.  
An interesting story, really. The two had fallen in complete love with each other, all because of Nathan's sorry attempt to mess with his half-brother, Lucas Scott, who had recently joined the basketball team. After a few months of dating, he knew he loved her. She was the one for him. She changed him in such ways no one expected. He loved her, he really did, and she loved him too. So, he proposed, and she gladly accepted after talking her parents into it. Nathan was emancipated, but his parents still weren't happy with the marriage, but he didn't care. Nathan couldn't live without her now, he loved her, and nothing else mattered.  
Haley couldn't make the game, unfortunately. She had been helping out Brooke with some new designs for her future clothing line; Clothes over Bros. Brooke had decided not to start the line now because she couldn't keep up with it due to school and cheerleading, so she was working on some designs for the future. Brooke had talked to the squad and they had agreed to give Brooke a night off to work and Haley to help.

"You coming man?" Tim asked Nathan, giving him an encouraging slap on the back as Nathan chuckled.  
"Dude, I'm going home to my wife." He answered, smiling as he headed to his car.  
"That sounds really…really weird man. Well, whatever dude. Talk to you later." Tim nodded before turning around to catch up with the rest of the team.  
"I believe we are headed to the same place." Lucas said, jogging to catch up with Nathan.  
"By place you mean my apartment?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend's there, your wife's there, your apartment." Lucas laughed.

"Alright man." Nathan laughed, as they reached his car.

"That's weird." Peyton said to herself, as Brookes voice was heard on the phone.  
"Hey! You've reached Brooke. I'm not here…obviously. Or maybe I'm just not answering because you freak me out, or I don't like you…or something like that. Anyways! I'm just not answering so leave me a message!"

Peyton smiled at her friend's message and then quickly pressed 1.  
"Hey Brooke, um just wondering where you are and why you're not answering your phone. Maybe you're just really busy with stuff, and yeah! Uh, call me later ok? Bye." She pressed the end button and fell onto her bed, tired from the long day she had.

"You mind if I drop my stuff off at my house real quick?" Lucas asked, gathering his things in his lap.  
"Nah, go ahead. I'll wait here." Nathan said, pulling up beside Lucas' house. Lucas quickly got out, grabbing his stuff and headed inside.  
Nathan rummaged around in his pocket for his cell phone. Once he found it, he flipped it open and pressed 1 on speed dial for Haley's cell phone, and waited for her to pick up.  
Oddly enough, no one answered, and her message came on.

"You've reached Haley James Scott! Congratulations."  
Nathan smiled as he heard this, and then dialed 2 on his speed dial for their apartment.  
"Hey you've reached Haley!  
And Nathan, I live here too.  
Yes he does live here because we're married.  
And we can't come to the phone because…

We're having sex. We're having really hot sex.  
So we'll get back to you when we're done!"

Once Nathan and Lucas arrived at the apartment, they headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. No answer.  
"That's weird." Nathan muttered, looking through his pocket once again for his key. "Damnit where is it?" He mumbled, then finding it, he held it up in the light and fit it into the doorknob.

Once they opened the door, Nathan found the lights to be off, so he stumbled to find the light switch on the wall and flipped it up.

It was a disaster.  
The furniture had been knocked over, tables overturned…food everywhere, and pictures ripped off the walls.  
No Haley. No Brooke.

"What the…" Lucas mumbled, walking around the apartment slowly, looking at every detail.  
"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked, not even caring about the apartment.  
"Where's Brooke." Lucas added, heading to the back bedroom.

"She won't answer her phone…" Nathan said, flipping his phone open as he got ready to call her once again, instead, he found a new text from her.  
"What happened?" Lucas said, approaching Nathan cautiously.  
Nathan's face scared Lucas as he saw him looking down onto his phone.

"We…we have-…call the police Lucas." Nathan stuttered.  
"Nate, what happened?"  
"I said, call the police." He answered as calmly as he could, but Lucas could tell this was serious. Just as he flipped open his phone, he received a text from Brooke, the same startling message Nathan had found, and he shook in fear as he read it, and then looked towards Nathan, who was sitting on the floor now, tears bubbling in his eyes.


	2. take you away from that empty apartment

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I honestly did not expect this many! I am so glad you guys like it, and sorry for the wait on the update! I just got home from Florida yesterday, and today I went back to school, so here's an update just for you guys **

Chapter 2

The quiet apartment turned into a local hot spot as police crowded the building along with curious faces and devastated friends. Lights were blinking everywhere, blinding everyone in sight. People stared at the apartment as if it was some sort of extraterrestrial. Nobody knew what to think, nothing like this had happened in Tree Hill before.  
Police questioned Lucas and Nathan, getting every aspect of what Brooke and Haley had been doing and if they had gone anywhere. The only thing was, they didn't know if they went anywhere, how could they have known? They were playing in a basketball game.  
Nathan was going off on every police officer, he was clearly upset by all that had happened, and had walked away from one officer just to be alone.  
Lucas followed him, sitting down next to him, trying to comfort him.  
"It's going to be okay Nate…we'll find them, don't worry." Lucas said quietly, looking at Nathan and then to the blinking lights of police cars.

Nathan just sighed.  
"It's not okay Lucas. Haley could be anywhere, she could get killed! How can you tell me this is okay?" He replied stubbornly, looking down to the ground before a familiar face came running to them.  
"Oh my god Lucas," Peyton said, running towards him as he stood up. She fell onto him as he wrapped him arms around her. "I came as fast as I could after I got your message…we should have nev- are they going to fin-" Peyton stopped as she looked towards Nathan. She sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him. "It's going to be okay Nate, they'll find her…don't worry." She said.

"Whatever." He said before shaking her off and standing up. Nathan stuck his hands in his pockets and looked back up at the apartment.  
Peyton looked towards him sadly, and then turned to Lucas.  
"He's just upset right now, Peyton."  
"I know." She said. "What did that text message say anyway?"  
Lucas' expression turned into fear, as he flipped open his phone and showed her the message.

Nathan walked up the stairs of the apartment building slowly. When he reached the second level, he looked towards his own apartment door. It was covered with 'caution' tape, indicating it was a crime scene. He sighed and stepped over it, as a police officer stopped him.  
"Sir, you cannot come any further."  
"I live here." He answered sternly.  
"I'm sorry sir." The officer shook his head.  
"Whateve-" He then stopped as he saw a small object on the floor near the door.  
"T-That's…" Nathan stuttered, pointing to the object.  
"We cannot let you have anything from this area."  
"But it's my wife's-" He argued.  
"I'm sorry sir, now please head back downstairs before I have to get security to help you there."  
He scoffed and walked back down the madness below.

His father had arrived now, and Nathan simply ignored him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He was sick of people saying it was going to be okay. Nothing would be okay with Haley missing.

Lucas was staring into space before Nathan walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"How are you man?" Nathan asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. It was a nervous habit.  
"Not too good, not too good." Lucas answered, looking towards Haley's parents.  
"Yeah, I want to talk to them, I just don't know what to say…" Nathan said, seeing where Lucas had been looking.

"Yeah, me neither…"  
"So I went back up there, and they wouldn't let me in…but I saw Haleys-" Before Nathan could finish an officer walked up to the two.  
"I think we have a lead on the case."


End file.
